Can't Help It
by thecosmicwind
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot set during the episode 'Branded' (season 12, episode 6). Elliot and Olivia are supposed to be watching for their perp, but the pull is too strong they almost get carried away. Sometimes, they simply can't help it. Established EO. Rated M for language.


**Hey guys!**

 **I'm here with a new one-shot. My girl Kasi gave me this awesome idea. Set during the episode Branded (season 12, episode 6). Elliot and Kathy are divorced, so he and Olivia are together. They've got surveillance set up in the apartment and are supposed to be watching for their perp, but the pull is too strong and they almost get carried away. Hey...sometimes, they just can't help it.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Can't Help It**

This case was escalating and moving fast, pissing off the two detectives that were leading this.

Two men had been sodomized and branded with terms indicating that they were traitors and ruiners and so on, and the Special Victims Unit If Manhattan were working tirelessly all day to figure out the pattern. It had taken a little while, but they did eventually figure out the two men and a third man all knew each other. The third man claimed they were having a business argument and that there was all there was to it. The detectives were skeptical and fearing that this third man was the next victim, they set up surveillance at his apartment. They figured out that the perp was coming in through boxes disguised as a delivery for a vacuum, and seeing the box going into the service entrance for the apartment building led to them setting up surveillance.

And now they were waiting.

The third man was out of his apartment due to the operation, and Elliot and Olivia were on duty to watch. The last cop had just left with finishing their surveillance equipment, leaving the two in the guest bedroom where they would be watching from. They exchanged a glance and sighed; so much for the plans they had tonight.

Elliot scrubbed a hand over his face and sat down on the bed while Olivia remained standing to the side. He took a moment to scan her appearance, a small smile on his face as he watched her. He was actually free to do that now considering his divorce had been final shortly after the birth of his and how now ex wife's fifth child. It had taken a while for him and Olivia to cross the line and give into the things they'd been dancing around for a decade, but they had finally given in and now, for the last eleven months, they had been partners outside the squad room as well.

He licked his lips; the black cotton pants and dark blue blouse were hugging every curve that inhabited her body in the most perfect way. She was still just as strong as she always had been, but her body had filled out nicely with age and Elliot simply couldn't get enough of her. He thought back to the previous night, the way his hands roamed over her body as he thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace, or the way her nails dug into his back and the high-pitched moan that escaped her as he fucked her into oblivion. He cursed himself for having these thoughts right now, but he couldn't help it.

She was so fucking beautiful.

"Well this fucking sucks." The sound of her voice brought him back to the present. Her looked up; she had her arms folded and was pouting as she looked at the screen, her light brown hair was falling down her face and spilling over her shoulders.

"Maybe we won't have to be here too long." He offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"We've already been doing this all day," she rolled her eyes, stepping closer to him; "I just wanted to snuggle up tonight and watch a movie; was that too much to ask?"

He chuckles, grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her so that she was standing in front of him. He then rest his hands on her hips as he tilted his head up to look at her.

"Stop whining," he smirked; "Baby seriously, it'll be okay. Put it this way - the more we work now, better the chance of us getting an extra day or night off."

"I know but..." she trailed off when she felt him kiss her stomach through the thin shirt she was wearing.

"Shhh..." He smirked, pulling her so that she was sitting on his lap; "Stop whining, let's just deal with this and pray it moves along fast."

Olivia pouted yet again but was forced to smile when he planted a sweet kiss onto her lips.

"I love you," he mumbled before kissing her once more; "Are you done whining?"

"Hmm..." she pretended to think for a second; "One more kiss and maybe I'll stop."

Elliot chuckled, before kissing her her again. She slipped her hand up to hold onto the side of his neck and slipped her tongue in between his lips, briefly stroking her tongue against his before finally pulling away. She rested her forehead against his and stroked her thumb down his jaw before pecking his lips once again.

"I love you too, by the way."

Elliot chuckled, before patting her hip; "Right, let's actually get to work."

And so, they did. While Elliot sat on the floor with his arm resting on the bed, Olivia lounged across the bed as they watched the monitor. While not taking their eyes off the screens, they chatted quietly every now and then about a variety of topics, such as what they wanted to do during the weekend as they were to have the twins and Eli over at their apartment, or the new movie that Elliot was taking Olivia to see as soon as they had a night to themselves, or Munch's latest conspiracy that was floating around the squad room. At other moments, they were just relaxing in a comfortable silence as they watched the screens, while Olivia kept her hand on his forearm and kept tracing the Marine tattoo with her finger. They were both hoping their perp would make a move soon, because they had been watching for over two hours now and had seen nothing.

Elliot nonchalantly scratched at his neck then looked over his shoulder at her. She was watching the screen, but with the way she was laying across the bed; it reminded him of the nights where he would come home after she would, and she would be laying on their bed in this exact position, waiting for him. It was during those nights where the passion took control, and he would fuck her into oblivion, where she would scratch and beg and be as loud as possible - all of those things that drove him crazy.

He could feel a stirring in his lower belly. God knows he wanted to do some things to her right now.

"Hey," her voice brought him back to the present, and he watched her shuffling towards him, now laying on her stomach so that she could reach around and drape her arms across his shoulders from behind; "Why are you staring at me?" She kissed his cheek a few times, and he smiled.

"Because you're insanely beautiful," he tugged on her arm, "Come down here with me."

"You come up here with me." She whispered before kissing his ear. He groaned before quickly standing up, then he joined her on the bed. He pulled her onto him straight away so that she was straddling him, leading her to grasp and grip onto him so she wouldn't lose her balance while she quickly whipped her head around to look at the screens again.

She gasped when she felt his lips on her neck and felt his large hands cupping her bottom.

"We're working." She moaned quietly, trying to fight the feeling that were stirring inside of her.

"So?" He mumbled with a bit of flesh in his mouth; "I can't help it; you're so sexy."

"I wasn't trying to get you up here to bed me." she squealed when he flipped them over so that she was on her back and he was on top. They were laying side ways across the bed, and his face was buried in her neck. His teeth nipped at her skin, causing her to gasp her again. When she felt his tongue licking against the sensitive spot on her neck, soothing the bite mark he'd just left, she felt the wetness pool between her legs.

"Dammit Olivia, you do some crazy shit to me - if you can't already tell." He towards the hardness between his own legs, and she smirked as she slid her hand down and cupped him through the fabric of his trousers.

"Better be me," she smirked before kissing him, "Fuck...I know we're working, but maybe if we're quick...nothings happened in all this time...so maybe..."

She couldn't even finish the sentence before Elliot suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She cupped the back of his head and snaked her tongue in between his lips, while she shivered slightly as she felt him undoing the button on her slacks. He slid his hand between the thin cotton and nudged the black lace material aside, and he pulled away from her lips when his two fingers came into contact with her warm, wet slit.

"Damn," He smirked, rubbing his fingers up and down; "This better be for me, baby."

"Only you," she moaned when he slid two fingers inside of her while his thumb rest on her clit, "Always you."

He smirked and pecked her lips, and was just about to move his fingers when suddenly-

"Olivia, the box moved!"

"What?" She was dazed due to being so turned on and groaned when his fingers suddenly moved away from her wetness. He kept his eyes on the screen while his fingers fixed her trousers and belt, and his eyes went wide when the box moved again.

"Look Liv, it moved."

Olivia - now having gained her bearings again - looked at the screen as well. She wanted nothing more than for Elliot to be holding her and making her feel on top of the world, but clearly, duty was calling.

They watched as the figure in all Black emerged from the box and moved through the building. They waited a bit, then sprung into action with their guns ready. When the person entered the lounge room with the syringe ready, thinking they were about to drug their actual target, Elliot spun around in the chair and pointed his gun, telling the person to freeze. Olivia emerged from around a corner, doing the same with her gun pointed at the figure.

There was a bit of chaos when - after Elliot put his gun away - the person launched at him with the syringe. After a struggle, the syringe was dropped, and Elliot and Olivia managed to restrain the person, whom they were shocked to learn was the female clerk they'd spoke to at the delivery shop that was in charge of delivering the vacuums. They gathered up the syringe in an evidence bag to send to the lab, then while Elliot was putting their perp into the sedan, Olivia called the technicians to come remove their surveillance equipment.

Once they returned to the precinct, their perp was taken to the interrogation room by a uniformed officer while Elliot and Olivia put their weapons into their desks as they never went into an interrogation room armed. As they rounded the corner to go speak to her, Elliot pulled her into a darker corner out of sight, and gently her against the wall.

"Baby, wh-" she was cut off when his lips crashed against hers, and she gasped when she felt him squeeze her ass.

"I plan on finishing what we started as soon as we get home tonight," He pecked her lips again; "I love you."

She smirked, kissing him again before speaking; "I love you too..." she moved her lips to his ear; "And I'll hold you to that, Stabler."

He laughed, then slapped her ass as they made their way to the interrogation room. She shot him a look over her shoulder and winked, and he simply held up his hands before chuckling as they entered the room.

Goddammit, he truly loved this woman, and he knew that she loved him too.

* * *

 ** _Just a short lil thing. Please, leave some feedback and all that. Until next time my friends...xoxo_**


End file.
